


Чувственность агента Башира

by Anaquilibria, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Holodeck Character, Holodeck Sex, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Post-Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, Spitroasting, WTF Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Джулиан хочет одного, делает другое, а получает третье.
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien, Dr. Hippocrates Noah/Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir/Benjamin Sisko, Miles O'Brien/Julian Bashir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Чувственность агента Башира

Джулиан смотрит на заснеженные верхушки гор.

В конце концов, это всего лишь голограмма, думает он. Во всей этой комнате реален только он сам.

— А, мистер Башир. Я ждал вас.

Джулиан реагирует на резкий неприятный голос спокойно, оборачиваясь несколькими секундами позже — ровно так, чтобы показательно оскорбить.

Доктор Гиппократ Ной — высокий и ничем не примечательный шатен в очках с простыми линзами. Костюм, в котором капитан Сиско мгновенно притягивал к себе внимание, перевешивает доктора Ноя, делая его и без того бледное лицо серым и стёртым.

— Компьютер, — говорит Джулиан, разглядывая печальное зрелище. — Заморозить персонажа.

Доктор Ной застывает на середине шага.

В животе Джулиана скручивается волнение.

Он давно хотел просто снова пройти эту серию приключений агента Башира, перезаписать воспоминания на хорошие, но откладывал и откладывал, даже когда воспоминания о первом прохождении, где игра внезапно стала реальностью, выцвели и перестали всплывать в голове в каждое посещение гололюкса.

И вот сейчас, когда они с Майлзом наконец запустили её снова, ему пришла в голову по-настоящему безумная идея.

Каждая программа, написанная Феликсом, хранила память о предыдущем запуске, перезаписывая её с каждым новым прохождением: к этой памяти можно было обратиться, чтобы восстановить события ровно так, как они были отыграны в прошлый раз, сохранить в характер персонажа особо удачную фразу или поступок, пропустить надоевший кусок.

Где-то на изнанке этой серии голоприключений агента Башира хранился уникальный набор персонажей, которому оставалось жить меньше пары часов.

Строго говоря, задуманное Джулианом было неэтичным, но игра уже была запущена, и после этого раза других шансов больше не будет.

Проигнорировав Анастасию, Хани и решительно всех остальных, он спланировал несколько хитрых ловушек для Майлза-Сокола и открыл себе путь прямиком до логова суперзлодея в финале. Теперь у него есть примерно час — и в этот час он хочет исполнить фантазию.

— Заменить образ на копию из предыдущего запуска, — говорит Джулиан.

Доктор Гиппократ Ной мерцает, исчезая, и в следующий миг на его месте стоит капитан Сиско, ровно такой же, как в предыдущий раз, прямой и с полуулыбкой, и чёткие линии тёмного костюма только подчёркивают его выправку.

Джулиан почти хочет дотронуться, чтобы убедиться, что Сиско кажется таким же материальным, как и он сам, но чувствует укол совести.

Настоящий Сиско никогда об этом не узнает, уговаривает он сам себя. Его голограмма — не он сам и даже не человек; её никогда не было и больше не будет после того, как программа кончится. Джулиану просто интересно. Просто хочется перестать отвлекаться на руки Сиско и наконец удовлетворить любопытство, потому что думать о чём-то с Сиско — даже бесполезней, чем с Джадзией.

— Пуск, — говорит он, не давая себе времени передумать.

Сиско-Ной естественно встраивается в незаконченный шаг, не сбиваясь. Он неспешно подходит к окну рядом с Джулианом и прикуривает сигару, как будто каждый день обнаруживает у себя секретных агентов. Может, так и есть.

— Вы достаточно бесстрашны, чтобы прийти сюда одному и без ненужной лжи, — говорит Сиско; эту фантазию принять легко, в конце концов, за ней Джулиан и пришёл. — Не ожидал от вас. Что ж, достойно уважения.

Можно представить, что они с реальным капитаном Сиско вместе играют в гололюксе. Ему, во всяком случае, очень идёт роль суперзлодея.

Затянувшись сигарой, Сиско наставляет на Джулиана пистолет.

— Это, конечно же, не помешает мне вас убить, — спокойно говорит он. — Но сначала я вполне могу вас выслушать.

И Джулиан говорит ровно то, что хочет, глядя прямо в его лицо:

— Я пришёл сдаться.

Секунду Сиско молча смотрит на него — а потом хохочет, откидывая голову.

— Этому, мистер Башир, я никогда не поверю. — Он выдыхает тяжёлый, пряный дым в лицо Джулиану, и тот отчаянно сдерживает несколько порывов закашляться или закрыть рукавом нос.

Это управляемая фантазия, напоминает себе Джулиан. Всё будет так, как хочет главный герой.

Предлагать Сиско распустить волосы, тем не менее, не стоит.

Мысленно закатив глаза, он выбирает самый простой и быстрый путь.

— Вы очень красивы, сэр, — говорит он со всей убедительностью агента Башира и позволяет себе дерзость: проводит пальцами по запястью руки, держащей пистолет, и, едва касаясь, гладит курок.

Сиско, кажется, перестаёт дышать.

— Вы думаете, я упаду в ваши объятия так же, как и те девушки, которых вы меняете одну за другой? — произносит он медленно и опасно, и по спине Джулиана пробегают мурашки.

— Я думаю, что вам достаточно интересно, — просто отвечает Джулиан.

Не делая резких движений, он снимает пистолет, на этот раз просто на бедре, и отбрасывает его в угол комнаты. Исключительно картинный жест, они оба это понимают, зато эффектный — и, в конце концов, ничто не мешает Сиско обыскать Джулиана. Это даже может быть… приятной игрой.

— Любопытство, интерес к неизведанному — одна из важнейших черт визионеров и просто хороших учёных. Я любопытен, в этом вы правы. — Сиско обходит Джулиана, не сводя пистолета, и Джулиан, почти физически чувствуя его изучающий взгляд, отвечает своим: обводит лицо, задерживается на губах, открыто смотрит в глаза.

Он, в общем-то, даже не соврал: Сиско действительно очень красив. Невероятные качества агента Башира как соблазнителя, впрочем, работают только потому, что прописаны в программе.

Ну, в этом и идея — притвориться.

Дуло пистолета упирается ему в горло. Сиско ищет в его лице страх, но Джулиан знает, что страховки гололюкса в этот раз работают.

Сейчас, вот сейчас Сиско притянет его к себе и поцелует. Или заставит сделать первый шаг. Неважно. Сердцебиение Джулиана отдаётся у него в ушах.

— Мартини, мистер Башир?

Сиско вдруг опускает пистолет и уходит к столику в углу комнаты, звенит бутылками и парой коктейльных бокалов. Джулиан остаётся стоять, приходя в себя от порыва холодного воздуха в лицо и от внезапного расстояния между ним и Сиско, и неосознанно делает шаг вперёд.

Сиско, конечно, замечает.

— Я почти разочарован, что вас так легко отвлечь всего-то красивыми глазами, — говорит он, веселясь; его руки перемешивают прозрачную жидкость изящными отработанными движениями, и он, расслабленный, похож на настоящего Сиско на кухне.

— Вашими глазами, — пожимает плечами Джулиан, выпадая из роли агента Башира: голограмма, которой осталось жить пару часов, никому не расскажет и ничего не припомнит.

Сиско протягивает ему холодный бокал и салютует ему своим.

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Башир. Там только джин и вермут, а вы — неплохое развлечение.

Спорить с голограммой о том, кто кому развлечение, нет смысла, поэтому Джулиан просто делает глоток. Свежий и резкий вкус мокрого мартини раскрывается на языке, и Джулиан издаёт одобрительное «хм-м», медленно допивая; холод алкоголя внутри расцветает приятным теплом.

Сиско легко опрокидывает остаток коктейля и пугающе улыбается, открывая ровные белые зубы. На спину между лопаток ложится тяжёлая рука.

— Знаете ли вы, что это? — Галантно отставив пустые бокалы, он направляет Джулиана на другой конец комнаты, к выключенному экрану и старомодной консоли с кнопками и переключателями; большую красную Джулиан помнит слишком хорошо.

Джулиан просто молча кивает.

— Мой гениальный план, который вы должны были сорвать, — подтверждает Сиско. — И раз уж я так гостеприимен с вами, не хотите ли вы сэкономить нам обоим время и рассказать, что вы думали сделать, прежде чем я вас застрелю?

— Ничего, — спокойно отвечает Джулиан. — Я действительно пришёл сдаться.

— Я вам не верю. Вы и сдаваться — слишком разные понятия. Но так даже лучше!

Он взмахивает пистолетом.

— Желания, мистер Башир, — крайне опасная вещь. Людей послабее они превращают в животных. Вас… сейчас увидим. Раздевайтесь.

Да неужели, думает Джулиан, расстёгивая пиджак и развязывая галстук.

— Оставьте, — командует Сиско, когда Джулиан собирается снять пиджак. — В полностью обнажённом теле нет ничего интересного, не находите?

Он расстёгивает первую пуговицу рубашки под горлом Джулиана, и тот невольно дрожит от невесомого щекотного прикосновения к коже. Остальные Джулиан расстёгивает сам, пока Сиско гладит его пальцы дулом пистолета.

Когда пистолет указывает на застёжку брюк, Джулиан рефлекторно прикрывается ладонями — и Сиско смеётся, качая головой.

— Уже передумали?

— Это было неожиданно, — мрачно отвечает Джулиан, расстёгивая брюки и просто роняя их вместе с трусами на пол.

— Не обижайтесь, — говорит Сиско, всё ещё улыбаясь. — Сейчас я вас утешу.

Он открывает небольшой ящик в основании консоли: бумаги, покрытые неразборчивыми записями, ручка, всякие детали — и достаёт плоскую банку какого-то крема.

— Вы выглядите как человек, понимающий необходимость правильного увлажнения, мистер Башир. — Сиско мажет пальцем по белой поверхности и касается щеки Джулиана, оставляя прохладный след. — Оцените мою заботу.

Он прижимает Джулиана грудью к консоли; приходится опереться на локти, чтобы не лечь всем весом на пару рядов крупных кнопок прямо под ним.

А потом палец в креме касается его входа, нажимает, не проникая, но твёрдо растирая.

— Знаете, — задумчиво говорит Сиско за его спиной, — большинство людей в таком положении хочется трахнуть. Вас же хочется выпороть.

Он склоняется к лицу Джулиана:

— К счастью для вас, вы исключительно послушны. Я даже начинаю верить, что вы действительно хотели именно этого.

— М-м-м, — бессвязно отзывается Джулиан, уложив голову на руки; он любит, когда его растягивают и играют с ним, а вместе с голосом Сиско это заводит мгновенно.

— Уже хорошо? — с иронией в голосе удивляется Сиско. — Я ведь даже ничего не сделал.

И вместе с этим в Джулиана входит первый палец.

Сиско растягивает Джулиана без особого разнообразия, просто толкая палец вперёд-назад, каждый раз вынимая почти целиком и погружая до основания; его крем — неплохая смазка, но Джулиан всё равно с предвкушением наслаждается трением пальца о стенки, сжимается вокруг него, специально чтобы Сиско двигал им в стороны.

— Как часто вы думали об этом? — Сиско добавляет второй палец, и Джулиан расставляет ноги шире.

— Иногда — а-ах! — Пальцы Сиско особенно удачно нажимают внутри.

О настоящем Сиско Джулиан действительно думал время от времени, практично отсекая все попытки фантазии развиться в ещё одну безнадёжную влюблённость. В его воображении, впрочем, тот не трахал его, перегнув через что попало, но просить этого Сиско быть чуть поласковее смысла не имело.

Поэтому он просто удобнее устраивается на консоли и с усилием выдыхает, принимая третий палец.

Сиско, кажется, всё полностью устраивает как есть, даже когда Джулиан нетерпеливо подаётся назад, насаживаясь уже сам.

— Жадный, — притворно-укоряюще говорит Сиско. — Вы слишком нежны для всей руки, мистер Башир.

Джулиан представляет себя, растянутого до предела на руке Сиско, боящегося пошевелиться, полностью под его контролем, и крупно вздрагивает. Сиско в его воображении гладит его по животу и тугой коже вокруг своего запястья, успокаивающе говорит, как отлично у Джулиана получается, какой он красивый, выносливый и послушный...

Он чувствует, как в него вталкиваются два крупных пальца — а потом Сиско тянет их в стороны, раскрывает его, будто чтобы рассмотреть.

— Готовы? — просто спрашивает он. — А, да какая разница!

И в следующий момент к пальцам добавляется головка члена.

Джулиан вскрикивает и бьёт ладонями по консоли; металл звонко гудит на всю комнату.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает Сиско. — Расслабьтесь. Видели бы вы себя сейчас, мистер Башир. Вам так идёт подчинение.

Джулиан бессильно обмякает. Всего слишком много: воздух пахнет тяжело и резко, пальцы и член Сиско растягивают его до предела, его собственный дёргается, не находя никакого облегчения, под неснятой одеждой слишком жарко, капля пота ползёт от колена вниз, и от мысли, что Сиско видит его таким, становится прекрасно.

Медленно и терпеливо Сиско входит в него до конца — и наконец убирает пальцы.

— Да, — сквозь зубы шипит он. — Сожмитесь так ещё.

Джулиан послушно сжимается, и из Сиско вырывается протяжное «о-о-ох».

А потом входные двери распахиваются.

Джулиан вскидывает голову, готовый удалить вошедшего персонажа на месте. Или пригласить понаблюдать.

Целую секунду он думает — надеется — что ошибся.

— Сокол! — восклицает Сиско, и Джулиан стремительно возвращается в реальность.

Доктору Ною совершенно незачем запирать двери в своём же секретном логове, когда агент Башир перегнут через его консоль и стонет на его члене.

Майлз — судя по выражению лица, уже точно не Сокол — ошарашенно стоит на пороге.

О чёрт.

В голове проносится случайная неуместная мысль: у Майлза намного лучше с ловушками, чем казалось.

— Уж извини, что добрался до него первым, — ничуть не извиняющимся тоном говорит доктор Ной, вращает бёдрами, и Джулиан невольно закрывает глаза, роняет голову, только чудом не издав ни звука от острой вспышки наслаждения. — Но агент… был очень убедителен. Что же ты стоишь? Проходи!

Сталь в зычном радостном голосе Ноя намекает, что это не предложение.

— Компьютер, — начинает Майлз.

Внутренне немея, Джулиан ловит его взгляд и быстро мотает головой. Майлз осекается, глядя на него огромными глазами.

— Беспокоиться не о чем! — Ной понимает Майлза по-своему. — Единственное, что мистер Башир может случайно нажать, — кнопку для приведения моего замысла в действие. Ха!

Он наклоняется к Джулиану, и его театральный полушёпот обжигает шею:

— Последняя миссия Джулиана Башира. Конец света, запущенный случайно, пока он извивался подо мной.

Взмахом руки Ной подзывает Майлза ближе.

— Мистера Башира хватит на нас обоих, а тебя давно пора наградить за хорошую службу. Согласись, что может быть лучше, чем подчинение врага?

Майлз, всё ещё в ступоре, делает несколько шагов вперёд, оказываясь у головы Джулиана, и приходит в себя; его взгляд мечется между Джулианом и Ноем.

И Джулиан делает первый пришедший в голову однозначный жест: облизывает губы, глядя на него из-под ресниц.

Кажется, Майлза замыкает.

— Ты можешь отказаться, если хочешь, — говорит Джулиан, наплевав на Ноя: остановить программу — дело секунды, но раз уж позорный провал удивительных масштабов всё равно случился, больше всего ему сейчас хочется оказаться между Майлзом и хотя бы подобием Сиско.

У него всё в порядке с наблюдательностью: он знает, что иногда, когда Соколу удаётся поймать агента Башира, дыхание Майлза сбивается, пока он привязывает Джулиана к стулу или угрожающе проводит пистолетом по горлу. Пару раз он ничего не сказал в ответ на довольно очевидную через брюки эрекцию Джулиана — её, впрочем, можно было списать на девушек, общение агента Башира с которыми Соколу очень нравилось прерывать.

Как начальник медицинской службы ДК9 Джулиан знает о некоторых приключениях Кейко и о том, что Майлз тоже в курсе; пару случаев в госпитале, где Джулиан был пострадавшим от избытка информации третьим лишним, он предпочёл бы забыть, но в то же время благодаря им он уверен, что даже если Майлз сейчас останется, им с Кейко это не навредит.

Может быть, он хочет не Майлза, а быть частью этих незаметных прикосновений, нечитаемых взглядов, общего мира. Того, чего у него нет и, возможно, не будет.

Доктора Ноя со внешностью Сиско, впрочем, Майлз может и не выдержать.

Джулиан выдёргивает себя из тоскливых мыслей: ещё не хватало потеряться в собственной голове, когда его растягивает член Сиско.

Майлз делает последний шаг вперёд — и касается лица Джулиана, проводит по щеке пальцами, как Сокол — пистолетом.

Сиско — сейчас это снова будет Сиско: Джулиан на время верит в это так же, как верит в секретного агента Башира или любую другую свою роль, — медленно и без особого сопротивления отстраняется и снова входит в Джулиана, и он, не сдерживаясь, стонет. Пальцы Майлза соскальзывают в приоткрытый рот, и он было отдёргивает их, но в следующий момент тянется к застёжке брюк.

Осторожно держась над консолью, Джулиан за бедро привлекает Майлза к себе. Стандартные тёмно-серые трусы чётко очерчивают его полувозбуждённый член. Джулиан целует ствол через ткань, массирует языком, спускается ниже; от трения о ткань губы быстро пересыхают, но короткий выдох над ним того стоит.

— А с вами приятно иметь дело, мистер Башир, — говорит Сиско, ритмично двигаясь в нём. — Мне не казалось, что вы сговорчивый человек. Что ж, я был рад ошибиться.

Крепкие руки скользят по спине, сминая пиджак, сгребают концы галстука и тянут назад, не пытаясь удушить, но демонстрируя силу. Джулиан изгибается, закрыв глаза: взглянуть в лицо Майлза он пока не готов, но от мысли, какая тому открывается картина, щекам становится жарко.

Майлз, видимо, думает точно так же, потому что в следующий момент в волосы Джулиана вплетается рука, а в губы утыкается скользкая блестящая головка. Он обводит её языком, впервые видя член Майлза возбуждённым, впервые воспринимая его не отстранённо-профессионально: толстый, ровный, чуть меньше среднего, с гнездом густых кучерявых волос, куда Джулиан утыкается носом, вдыхая запах.

На очередном сильном толчке Сиско Джулиан вбирает член Майлза в рот, обхватывает основание ствола ладонью и ласкает яйца другой; теперь он полностью в распоряжении Майлза и Сиско, и пальцы в волосах сжимаются, а галстук почти перекрывает дыхание. Сиско меняет угол, и от нового восхитительного трения Джулиан сдавленно вскрикивает.

На шею падает капля пота, и он представляет, как Майлз стоит над ним, опустив голову, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Сиско, и видит только его, свои руки в его волосах, мятую одежду и задницу, в которой движется гладкий и твёрдый член. Джулиан прогибается глубже, сжимается и подаётся назад, одновременно дотягиваясь до шва за яйцами Майлза; Сиско и Майлз глухо стонут одновременно, и Джулиан толком не знает, для кого устраивает представление, но, во всяком случае, если Майлз решит, что второго раза не будет, то хотя бы сейчас Джулиан хочет сделать ему хорошо.

Майлз перебирает тонкие вьющиеся пряди у него за ушами удивительно ласково для человека, который толкается ему в рот в одном ровном ритме с Сиско.

Возможно, Джулиан мог бы скопировать Сиско на Анастасию. Или на Хани. Сиско очень идёт быть доктором Ноем, но тот даже в лучшие свои моменты безжалостен.

Что за бред.

Он концентрируется на руках Майлза и, подаваясь вперёд-назад, представляет, как лежит, зажатый между Майлзом и Сиско, на огромной кровати в Гонконге, четыре руки гладят его, и от члена Сиско хорошо и некуда деться, кроме как вжаться в крепкое тело за спиной, а в смешные волосы Майлза можно запустить пальцы и целовать его.

Механическая стимуляция вместе с фантазиями работает безотказно, и Джулиан мычит вокруг Майлза, насаживается на Сиско, подставляясь под углом, где каждое движение отзывается во всём теле, и когда Сиско сжимает его член, двигает кулаком быстро и резко, будто выталкивая из него оргазм, Джулиан понимает, что тот тоже близко.

Короткое острое удовольствие на секунду ослепляет Джулиана и забирает с собой всё напряжение в теле; впечатавшись в него бёдрами, Сиско стонет громко и хрипло, заставляя член Джулиана слабо дёрнуться, и застывает, кажется, бесконечно.

Майлз отстраняется и опускает его голову на консоль.

— Не сомневался, что ты захочешь тщательно попробовать мистера Башира, Сокол. — Нарушив иллюзию, доктор Ной опирается рукой на консоль и выравнивает дыхание; Джулиан смотрит на него, повернув голову, и чувствует привычное удовлетворение от удовольствия другого.

Майлз всё ещё возбуждён.

— Что и требовалось доказать: вы не смогли вечно побеждать меня и Сокола, мистер Башир. — Ной проводит пальцем по его нижней губе, касается зубов, оценивающе глядя. — Займи моё место, — коротко приказывает он, бросая в Майлза кремом, который Майлз автоматически ловит.

Переместившись за спину Джулиана, Майлз замирает. Кожу неприятно холодит; вниз щекотно ползёт влажная дорожка.

Майлз молчит, и щёки Джулиана начинают гореть.

А потом большой тёплый палец заталкивает семя доктора Ноя обратно, обводит расслабленный вход и растирает его, согревая.

Джулиан всхлипывает.

Майлз поворачивает его голову за волосы. Со стороны это вряд ли выглядит нежно, но уверенная ладонь на затылке осторожна.

Джулиан глядит на него вполоборота, пытаясь сморгнуть жжение в глазах; облизывает натёртые мокрые губы. Не закрытый повязкой зрачок Майлза расширен, лицо покрыто неровным румянцем, переходящим на шею.

Агент Башир, оказавшись в таком положении в полном соответствии со своим идеально продуманным планом, с улыбкой спросил бы у Сокола, далеко ли заходит этот румянец.

Джулиан смотрит на Майлза и молчит.

Майлз быстро и едва заметно наклоняет голову, и до Джулиана с трудом — тепло ладони почти жжёт, мешает думать — доходит, что это был вопрос. Да, отвечает он одними губами.

Майлз отпускает его, мимолётно гладя волоски у шеи. Минута шуршания за спиной — шорох ткани, щелчок крышки, пара влажных движений кожи по коже; подумав про пользу регулярных медосмотров, Джулиан едва давит неуместную ухмылку — и тёплые руки ложатся на бёдра Джулиана.

Это совсем не так, как с Сиско-Ноем. Майлз легко входит в него с неожиданно громким звуком, от которого вспыхивают уши; уже кончив, Джулиан предельно расслаблен и просто отдаётся ощущениям. Член Майлза слегка тянет кожу с чужим подсыхающим семенем, смазки едва достаточно, и каждое движение чувствуется особенно глубоко, особенно голо. Он всё ещё немного слишком чувствителен, но с короткими вспышками едва выносимого удовольствия, от которого некуда деться, кроме как ещё глубже на член Майлза, даже лучше.

Джулиан закрывает глаза, выдыхая довольное «а-а-ах», изгибает спину, подставляясь Майлзу. Тот не очень уверенно, но от души шлёпает его движением, явно подсмотренным в головидео, и Джулиан вздрагивает, глотая смешок. Внутри разливается приятная, ни к чему не обязывающая истома: так чувствуешь себя редким выходным утром, потянувшись в кровати, — и Джулиан выталкивает из памяти и неудобную консоль под животом, и общее осознание того, где он, и что на них смотрит голограмма суперзлодея с лицом капитана Сиско. Ему давно не было так хорошо, без необходимости кончать или что-то делать.

Бессмысленно лаская его, сдвинув мятую одежду, Майлз вкладывает два пальца в ямочки на спине, потирает их, и его дыхание ускоряется. Джулиан ёрзает от идеальности совпадения, сжимается вокруг Майлза, и тот громко выдыхает, толкаясь сильнее. Член снова начинает интересоваться происходящим; не желая ничего с этим делать, Джулиан лениво трогает сосок, слегка щиплет и получает особенно длинный и медленный толчок.

Он представляет себя лицом к лицу с Майлзом, большие тёплые руки, накрывающие его соски, свои ноги, обхватывающие широкое белое тело — и стонет в голос, запрокидывая голову.

Майлз вздрагивает и замирает глубоко в нём, загнанно дыша. От его пальцев точно останутся следы.

Доктор Ной медленно хлопает откуда-то со стороны дивана.

— Да в тебе есть скрытые таланты, Сокол! Но, кажется, наш гость неудовлетворён? Подержи его, — бросает он Майлзу, обходя консоль.

Не оглядываясь, Джулиан кивает, и Майлз поднимает его, прижимая к себе поперёк груди. Они оба знают, что Джулиан легко может вырваться, если захочет, но он, проверяя допустимый уровень близости, просто откидывает голову Майлзу на плечо.

Под пристальным взглядом капитана Сиско — доктору Ною отлично удаётся такой взгляд, и ради фантазии Джулиан намерен притворяться и дальше — член встаёт окончательно. Сиско смотрит ниже, как будто может отсюда увидеть, как вытекают из Джулиана следы секса с ним и Майлзом, и опасно улыбается.

— Вами так легко управлять, мистер Башир. — Сиско подходит ближе, наклоняется к Джулиану так, что их лица разделяет всего пара дюймов, и плотно обхватывает его член. — Пара прикосновений, и вы подставляетесь хоть под меня, хоть под него.

Он резко двигает рукой, вращая кулаком у головки, и Джулиан стонет, не сдерживаясь и не сводя глаз с его лица.

— Я так долго мечтал наконец заткнуть вас, а оказалось, что для этого нужен всего лишь член. Вы продадите свою верность идее за хороший трах.

— Неправда, — бормочет Джулиан, тут же понимая, что это снова один из тех моментов, когда стоило промолчать.

Рука с его члена исчезает.

Сиско отступает от них с Майлзом, идеально одетый, ни морщинки на вышитом жакете. Как будто ничего не было.

— Не лгите мне, — отрывисто говорит он. — Не пытайтесь убедить меня, что не готовы умолять коснуться вас. Приласкай его. — Он кидает отвлечённый взгляд на Майлза.

Свободной рукой Майлз касается его сосков, копируя движения самого Джулиана чуть раньше, и Джулиан только и может, что раскинуть ноги в его хватке, пытаясь податься навстречу одновременно ему и Сиско, сейчас такому далёкому.

В распахнутых пиджаке и рубашке жарко. Джулиан чувствует прилипшую к спине ткань, почти невыносимое тянущее напряжение внизу живота. Воротник куртки Майлза слегка царапает шею. Горячий воздух, пропитанный потом и возбуждением, с трудом проходит в лёгкие.

— Ну же, мистер Башир, — мягко говорит Сиско. — Сдаваться легко и приятно. Всего лишь попросите меня, и я не откажу вам.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Джулиан. — Пожалуйста, сэр.

Сиско вспыхивает улыбкой, от сияющего одобрения в которой у Джулиана едва не подгибаются ноги. В два шага Сиско снова зажимает его между собой и Майлзом, и Джулиан, едва фокусируя взгляд, отвечает на его улыбку своей.

— Вы принадлежите мне, мистер Башир. — Не прекращая ритмично двигать кулаком по члену, Сиско берёт Джулиана за подбородок, заставляя их взгляды встретиться, и твёрдо целует, кусая за язык, как только Джулиан пробует ответить.

Джулиан поворачивает голову, встречается взглядом с Майлзом — широкая ладонь неумело гладит его живот, и это всё равно прекрасно — и хотя сейчас он тем более не в состоянии прочитать выражение лица Майлза, в нём есть что-то мягкое, от чего Джулиану хочется закрыть глаза и улыбнуться шире.

Сиско хлопает Майлза по плечу, встряхивая и Джулиана:

— Согласись, что таким мистер Башир гораздо лучше.

Внутри Джулиана что-то неприятно сжимается, и, вздрогнув, усилием воли он подавляет желание вырваться; может, даже иллюзии Сиско метаморф понравился бы больше, может, метаморф был бы лучше и как агент Башир — и это уже совсем дурацкая мысль, но остановить её не получается…

— Не, — говорит Майлз с непонятным вызовом в голосе, и Джулиан чувствует, как он пожимает плечами. — Я к нему привык.

— Интересно. — Улыбка Сиско больше похожа на оскал, хотя голос по-прежнему дружелюбен. — Какая… трогательная привязанность.

Он сжимает головку члена Джулиана ровно в тот момент, когда Майлз задевает основание пальцами — и Джулиана встряхивает. Беззвучно хватая ртом воздух, он выгибается, мышцы ног смыкает намертво, и как в замедленной съёмке Джулиан видит белые капли, падающие на ладонь Сиско.

Он обмякает в надёжной хватке Майлза.

— Откройте рот, мистер Башир.

Сиско подставляет Джулиану испачканную ладонь, почти нежно придерживая его под голову, и Джулиан послушно вылизывает её.

— Не сомневался, что однажды вы будете есть у меня с рук, — негромко хмыкает Сиско.

Он вытирает руку о живот Джулиана.

— Пора определиться, — говорит он, накалывая Джулиана на свой пристальный взгляд как на булавку. — Весь мир и ваши моральные принципы, мистер Башир, или я. — Он поворачивается к консоли. — Итак, выиграли вы или проиграли?

Джулиан моргает, выдернутый из иллюзии, и поддельность голограммы не-Сиско колет внезапно острым разочарованием.

— Пф-ф-ф, — фыркает Майлз. — Кто тут ещё проиграл. Компьютер, завершить программу.

Логово доктора Ноя исчезает вокруг них, но Джулиан успевает увидеть возмущённое лицо и замершие в миллиметре от кнопки пальцы.

Майлз отпускает его, отступая, и в следующую секунду Джулиан теряет баланс, запутывается в брюках и не падает только потому, что Майлз снова подхватывает его поперёк живота.

— Спасибо, — не зная, что сказать, брякает Джулиан.

Майлз неопределённо пожимает плечами и краснеет, но не отворачивается, пока Джулиан как может приводит себя в порядок, застёгивает рубашку, надевает бельё на неприятно липкий член и стряхивает пыль с мятых брюк; только когда Джулиан уже условно готов, он спохватывается и застёгивает штаны.

Джулиан очень хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, с чего начать. Не рассказывай капитану? Хочешь ещё раз? Прости, что втянул? Тебе понравилось? Варианты мелькают в его мозгу, сливаясь в неразличимый панический шум, и он почти пропускает момент, когда Майлз прокашливается.

— Ну что. — Он с явным трудом встречает взгляд Джулиана, немедленно краснея, и тому хочется обнять его просто за усилие. — Похоже, что всё это время Сокол должен был допрашивать тебя иначе.

Джулиан расплывается в улыбке.

— А ты хотел бы?

Майлз кивает.

Джулиан приближается к нему медленно и соблазнительно, призывая на помощь агента Башира; Майлз только начинает улыбаться в ответ, отважно пытаясь сдержаться.

— Тогда в следующий раз Сокол... мм, использует чувственность агента Башира против него.

Майлз всё-таки прыскает, но его взгляд задерживается на губах Джулиана.

— Договорились.


End file.
